disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Negaduck/Gallery
Images of Negaduck, a villain from Darkwing Duck. Screenshots ''Darkwing Duck Just Us Justice Ducks - Negaduck reveals himself.png|Negaduck reveals himself Negaduck chainsaw.png|Armed with his signature Chainsaw Darkwing Duck Disguise The Limit NegaDuck changing his costume.png|''Disguise the Limit: NegaDuck changing his costume Darkwing Duck Disguise The Limit NegaDuck exposed as Darkwing imposter.png|''Disguise the Limit'': Negaduck captured by Darkwing Negaduck1.jpg vlcsnap-00135.png vlcsnap-2011-09-30-19h25m03s160.png vlcsnap-2011-09-30-19h25m32s185.png vlcsnap-2011-09-30-19h26m26s221.png vlcsnap-2011-09-30-19h27m55s91.png vlcsnap-2011-09-30-19h28m21s90.png vlcsnap-2011-09-30-19h29m03s253.png vlcsnap-2011-09-30-19h30m08s135.png vlcsnap-2011-09-30-19h31m03s168.png vlcsnap-2011-09-30-19h31m52s149.png vlcsnap-2011-09-30-19h32m37s87.png vlcsnap-2011-10-31-20h48m26s212.png vlcsnap-2011-10-31-22h11m51s90.png vlcsnap-2011-10-31-22h12m31s227.png vlcsnap-2011-10-31-22h13m17s190.png vlcsnap-2011-10-31-22h16m17s191.png vlcsnap-2011-12-06-20h19m24s96.png Neptunia102.jpg vlcsnap-368913.jpg vlcsnap-369446.jpg vlcsnap-369834.jpg vlcsnap-370516.jpg vlcsnap-370605.jpg vlcsnap-371935.jpg vlcsnap-372861.jpg vlcsnap-373756.jpg vlcsnap-424104.jpg vlcsnap-376377.jpg vlcsnap-426989.jpg vlcsnap-429282.jpg vlcsnap-429615.jpg vlcsnap-430343.jpg vlcsnap-432025.jpg vlcsnap-542229.png vlcsnap-542364.png vlcsnap-543149.png vlcsnap-543498.png vlcsnap-550220.png e25a96cbc042cb35557b8f1c57df76b6.jpg vlcsnap-550747.png vlcsnap-551058.png|Negaduck after absorbing the other villains' abilities. vlcsnap-551096.png vlcsnap-551324.png MegaNegaduck.jpg vlcsnap-551404.png vlcsnap-551639.png vlcsnap-554021.png vlcsnap-554118.png vlcsnap-554524.png vlcsnap-555474.png vlcsnap-555904.png vlcsnap-556684.png vlcsnap-568594.png vlcsnap-568859.png vlcsnap-569349.png vlcsnap-569728.png Secondnegaduck.png DD2-0N-NT31 DES-7.jpg DD2-0N-NT31 DES-12.jpg DD2-0N-NT31 DES-13.jpg DD2-0N-NT31 DES-17.jpg DD2-0N-NT31 DES-18.jpg DD2-0N-NT31 DES-20.jpg DD2-0N-NT31 DES-23.jpg DD2-0N-NT31 DES-26.jpg DD2-0N-NT31 DES-27.jpg DD2-0N-NT31 DES-28.jpg DD2-0N-NT31 DES-34.jpg DD2-0N-NT31 DES-36.jpg DD2-0N-NT31 DES-39.jpg DD2-0N-NT31 DES-40.jpg DD2-0N-NT31 DES-42.jpg DD2-0N-NT31 DES-43.jpg DD2-0N-NT31 DES-44.jpg DD2-0N-NT31 DES-45.jpg DD2-0N-NT31 DES-51.jpg DD2-0N-NT31 DES-54.jpg DD2-0N-NT31 DES-55.jpg DD2-0N-NT31 DES-60.jpg DD2-0N-NT31 DES-66.jpg DD2-0N-NT31 DES-67.jpg DD2-0N-NT31 DES-68.jpg DD2-0N-NT31 DES-73.jpg DD2-0N-NT31 DES-77.jpg DD2-0N-NT31 DES-79.jpg DD2-0N-NT31 DES-82.jpg dw24.jpg LiquidatorIntroducingLordNegaduck.jpg Vlcsnap-540601.png Tumblr n0sr3keOqw1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Darkwing Duck My Valentine Ghoul Negaduck and Morgana.JPG Negaverse-8.png Darkwing Duck My Valentine Ghoul Goof.JPG|Negaduck is seen chipping Morgana in Darkwing's clothes as a goof in the episode "My Valentine Ghoul" Darkwing Duck My Valentine Ghoul Screenshot 3.JPG Darkwing Duck My Valentine Ghoul Screenshot 4.JPG Just Us Justice Duck Part 2 Negaduck.jpg Just Us Justice Duck Part 2 Heroes vs. Villains.jpg Just Us Justice Duck Part 2 Negaduck2.jpg Negaduck's Defeat.jpg|Negaduck's defeat Negaduck333333.jpg vlcsnap-2015-08-17-18h37m48s148.png Just Like Me LNE.png|"And it's easy to recognize Darkwing Duck! He looks just like me!" Noxious Fumes - LNE.png|"Ahh, my beautiful St. Canard. Smell those noxious fumes." NegaDuck with DarkWing's Colors.png|NegaDuck with Darkwing Duck's Colors ''DuckTales'' (2017) Darkwing in the reboot.jpg|Starling in the role of Darkwing. Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System! 2.png DT Darkwing Duck.jpg The Duck Knight Returns 14.jpg The Duck Knight Returns 15.jpg The Duck Knight Returns! (2).jpg The Duck Knight Returns!.jpg The Duck Knight Returns 17.png The Duck Knight Returns 4.png The Duck Knight Returns 11.png|Starling's desperation to star in the film begins to take a toll on his mind. The Duck Knight Returns 18.png The Dark Knight Returns 15.png The Duck Knight Returns 24.png The Duck Knight Returns 25.png The Duck Knight Returns 26.png The Duck Knight Returns 27.png The Duck Knight Returns 28.png The Duck Knight Returns 29.png|"Show's over, Dead Meat Duck." The Duck Knight Returns 8.png|"They want grim and gritty, huh?" Jim Sterling becomes Negaduck.png|"Happy to play the part." The Duck Knight Returns 9.png|Driven mad by a mix of desperation, ego and the aftereffects of surviving an explosion, Starling becomes Negaduck. Comics DarkwingDuck Goliath cameo.jpg Villains unite.png 466px-Nega duck slime.png Negaduck01.png Negaduck02.png Negaduck03.png Darkwing Duck BoomStudios 3A.jpg Nega04.png Nega05.jpg|Negaduck is (somehow) defeated by being told that he's lonely. DarkwingDuck 05 rev Page 3.jpg Nega06.jpg 1533179-darkwingduckdrkn6 page15.jpg Darkwing-duck-18-battle.jpg DarkwingDuck 06 rev Page 4.jpg Darkwing-fiendish foes.jpg Darkwingduck08page08.jpg Darkwingduck 08 rev page 7.jpg negaduck comic.jpg negsmallet.png Negaducktruth2.jpg Negaducktruth1.jpg Negaduck&Magica-comic.jpg Darkwing-duck-omnibus-silvani-fa9c0.jpg Miscellaneous Negaduckvm.jpg|A Negaduck Vinylmation Negaduck VM Pin.jpg Funko Pop - Negaduck.jpg The Fearsome Five.jpg Negaduck.png Darkwing Duck Comic Con 2017.jpg|Darkwing Duck (Jim Starling) Comic Con 2017 Category:Character galleries Category:Darkwing Duck galleries Category:DuckTales galleries